Jeff's Sleeping Skit/Gallery
Gallery JeffFattSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Cockroaches" JeffFattSleepinginTheWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles" JeffFattSleepinginABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" JeffFattSleepinginABCForKidsLiveInConcert2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffFattSleepinginABCForKidsLiveInConcert3.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up WhatAreTheWigglesUpToNow?.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the "What Are The Wiggles Up To Now?" page JeffSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle Time" JeffSleepinginYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Yummy Yummy" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in pilot episode: "Dorothy's Birthday Party" JeffSleepinginBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Red Car" BigRedCar-JeffinPyjamas.jpg|Jeff in pajamas while sleeping JeffSleepingin1996.jpg|Jeff sleeping 1996 backstage clip JeffinWakeUpJeff!DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a deleted scene from "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wake Up Jeff!" TheMagicBox3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Greg's Magic Box Trick PipersWaltz2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Pipers Waltz" WakeUpJeff!-ClosingScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the closing scene of "Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!-SpecialThanksCredits.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the end credits of "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffSleepinginWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggledance!" JeffSleepinginWiggledance!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffSleepinginWiggledance!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping yet again JeffSleepinginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" AwayinaManger-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in deleted scene of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" while the Wiggles and Dorothy picking him up JeffSleepinginPurpleArmchair.jpg|Jeff sleeping in his purple armchair JeffSleepinginWiggly,WigglyChristmasBonusClip.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bonus clip of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" JeffSleepinginJeffandDorothy'sPresents.jpg|Jeff sleeping in never-before-seen "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" bonus clip Mrs.Bingle.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles Movie" JeffSleepwalking2.jpg|Jeff sleepwalking in "The Wiggles Movie" JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up from "The Wiggles Movie" File:TheWigglesMovie-JeffSleepinginTheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car File:JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Wigglehouse from "The Wiggles Movie" JeffSleepinginDorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 1997 version of "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffandWigglehouseDoorSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Wigglehouse door sleeping in "Murray's Shirt" JeffTheMechanic31.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Jeff the Mechanic" Lilly51.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Lilly" ZardoZap(Episode)5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Zardo Zap" TheParty7.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Party" WiggleOpera18.jpg|Jeff sleeping with headphones on from "Wiggle Opera" WiggleOpera11.jpg|Jeff sleeping with headphones on again WiggleTime(re-recording)-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the 1998 version of "Wiggle Time" JeffSleepwalking.jpg|Jeff Sleepwalking in the 1998 version of "Yummy Yummy" WakeUpJeff!-Early1998ConcertFootagePrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles Big Show" WigglyMedley-JeffSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Medley" JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMoviePrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in prologue of "The Wiggles Movie" WakeUpJeff!-DisneylandLive.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" JeffandDorothy2.jpg|Jeff knocking on Dorothy's door while sleeping in "Toot Toot!" QuackingTune.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Quacking Tune" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" from "Toot Toot!" Food4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Food" JeffSleepinginDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Dancing" DressingUp(Episode)57.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Dressing Up" YourBody4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Your Body" AtPlay12.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "At Play" Multicultural6.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Multicultural" WigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Jeff sleeping while the others are in sleeping caps JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car from "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayandJeffinBackstageScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in backstage of "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in shaking clothes History89.jpg|Caveman Jeff sleeping in "History" Family7.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Family" Directions3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Directions" TheBody117.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Body" Imagination123.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Imagination" CowsandDucks57.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Cows and Ducks" JeffSleepingonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Carols in the Domain" JeffSleepinginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" JeffSleepinginIt'saLongWaytotheTop.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's a Long Way to the Top" music video AnthonyLovesHisFood7.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Anthony Loves His Food" electronic storybook JeffSleepinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Yule Be Wiggling" JeffSleepinginHoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" JeffSleepinginWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Safari" JeffSleepinginWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle Bay" TheLostJoey5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Lost Joey" electronic storybook SpaceDancing-TheWigglesinLiveAction.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Space Dancing" SpaceDancing11.jpg|CGI Jeff sleeping in "Space Dancing" JeffSleepinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" Where'sJeff?-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car Where'sJeff?2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Network Wiggles Where'sJeff?3.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Dorothy Where'sJeff?-TheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car Where'sJeff?4.jpg|Jeff at the park Where'sJeff?5.jpg|Jeff in the movies Where'sJeff?6.jpg|Jeff in his bed Where'sJeff?7.jpg|Jeff in a tea-set ride Where'sJeff?9.jpg|Jeff sleeping while fishing Where'sJeff?10.jpg|Jeff at the train station Where'sJeff?11.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons Where'sJeff?12.jpg|Jeff at the beach Where'sJeff?13.jpg|Jeff on a boat Where'sJeff?14.jpg|Jeff and Wags sleeping Where'sJeff?15.jpg|Jeff in the Sydney Orchestra Where'sJeff?16.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a slide Where'sJeff?18.jpg|Jeff at the Australia Zoo Where'sJeff?19.jpg|Jeff in a art museum Where'sJeff?20.jpg|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit Where'sJeff?21.jpg|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV Where'sJeff?22.jpg|Jeff sleeping in front of a fountain Where'sJeff?24.jpg|Jeff sleeping while riding a para-glide Where'sJeff?25.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a stack of potatoes Where'sJeff?26.jpg|Jeff in the library Where'sJeff?-DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff at the beach again in a deleted scene of "Where's Jeff?" Where'sJeff?-DeletedScene2.jpg|Jeff sleeping on an elevator in a deleted scene of "Where's Jeff?" Where'sJeff?-DeletedScene3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a toy store in a deleted scene of "Where's Jeff?" Where'sJeff?-AlternateScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the library in alternate scene of "Where's Jeff?" JeffSleepinginTVSeries3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series WakeUpJeff!-2002.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wake Up Jeff (2002 Version)" JeffSleepinginTopoftheTots.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Top of the Tots" WigglyWork7.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook JeffSleepingonTheTodayShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "The Today Show" JeffSleepinginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|A close-up of Jeff's eyes sleeping from "Cold Spaghetti Western" JeffSleepinginColdSpaghettiWestern2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Cold Spaghetti Western" JeffSleepinginAWigglyPostcardFromAsia.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "A Wiggly Postcard From Asia" HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" electronic storybook JeffSleepingattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Jeff sleeping at the Sydney Entertainment Centre JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Live Hot Potatoes!" JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again AnthonyandJeff8.jpg|Jeff sleeping yet again JeffBalloon.jpg|The Jeff Balloon sleeping JeffSleepinginTVSeries4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series JeffSleepinginLondon.jpg|Jeff sleeping in London ThePennsylvaniaPolka-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a deleted scene from "Sailing Around the World" JeffandtheLumpyMattress24.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" electronic storybook Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-WigglyAnimation2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Animation" of "Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car" JackintheBox4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Jack in the Box" LittleJeffSleeping.jpg|Little Jeff sleeping JeffSleepinginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert JeffSleepinginTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "TV Series 5" JeffSleepinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" WakeUpJeff!-2006Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" JeffSleepinginSplishSplashBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" JeffandBeccyCole.jpg|Jeff sleeping while holding tambourine TheBigRedBoat16.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook JeffSleepinginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Sleeping Rock" concert JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!LiveintheUSA.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggledancing! USA" JeffSleepingin2006.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2006 JeffSleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Racing to the Rainbow" JeffSleepingatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Sydney Harbour JeffSleepinginTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" JeffSleepinginWiggledancing2007.png|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggledancing! Live in Concert" WagsinNewYork3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook" TheSportingSalsa-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Getting Strong!" FrereJacques(AreYouSleeping)2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Pop Go The Wiggles" JeffSleepingatSixFlags.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Six Flags JeffSleepinginTVSeries6.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series JimmyBarnes-WakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Jimmy Barnes sings "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffSleepinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the closing scene of "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" It'sRaining,It'sPouring-2008.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-LiveCinemaTrailer.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" live cinema trailer JeffSleepinginBigBigShowPrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the prologue of "Big Big Show" JeffSleepinginBigBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Big Show" TheWigglesinGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Go Bananas!" JeffSleepinginWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" JeffSleepinginHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CircusPractice19.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Circus Practice" electronic storybook JeffSleepinginLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Let's Eat!" Let'sEat-ClosingScene2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the closing scene of "Let's Eat!" JeffSleepinginHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Hot Potato Studios JeffSleepinginWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Circus" JeffSleepingatDreamworld.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Dreamworld JeffSleepinginAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert" JeffSleepinginUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Ukulele Baby!" JeffSleepinginUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits Bloop-ulele.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a deleted scene from "Ukulele Baby!" JeffandRingoSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Birthday!" BigBirthday!-ClosingScene2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the closing scene of "Big Birthday!" JeffSleepinginAnthony'sBackstageAntics.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Anthony's Wiggly Travels" JeffSleepinginUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Ukulele Baby!" concert JeffSleepingin2011.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2011 JeffSleepinginIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's Always Christmas With You" IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bed in "It's Always Christmas With You" JeffSleepingatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Powerhouse Museum JeffSleepinginSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Surfer Jeff" JeffandOakhillCollegeStudents.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Oakhill College clip JeffSleepingatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Manly Beach WakeupJeffWigglyAnimation.png|Cartoon Jeff sleeping JeffSleepingin2012.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Getting Strong: Live in Concert" JeffSleepingatTowerofLondon.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Tower of London JeffSleepinginCelebration!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Celebration!" JeffSleepinginCanada.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Canada JeffSleepinginChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" JeffandLachlanSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Lachy sleeping in "Australia Day 2013" JeffSleepingin2013.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2013 Category:Galleries Category:Other Galleries